


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Syringe, kakavege, mentioned needles, new fangled youth ideas, no actual drugs, restaurant AU, talk about drug usuage, talk about drugs, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 9 2020 - Day 2 - Prompt Owning a Restaurant/Cafe togetherVegeta is the manager at a diner and is forced to work with Goku as the new owner. Between his bad hand writing and horrible youthful ideas Vegeta barely has the time to hate him for every annoying thing about him in a single day.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Butterflies and Hurricanes

“What in the blazing hell is a postmate anyway!” Vegeta growled as he read through the poorly written notes Goku had prepared for him.

How was it fair that Raditz's passed away and left the restaurant to his annoying and ditzy recently discovered little brother that Vegeta couldn’t stand? Which by the way was a wacky circumstance in the first place. They had been separated when they were younger and Goku only had recently reached out to Raditz on social media in the last few months. It was just Vegeta’s luck that the court would appoint him next of kin and allowed him to be in charge of the restaurant.

Being forced to work with Goku had been a nightmare for Vegeta since day one. He had walked into the establishment with his dumb appointed name like had owned that place. Well even if he did, he didn’t know anything about it! Vegeta refused to call him by anything other than his birth name. 

Vegeta had been running The Oozaru Dinner for the last five years, Raditz had been more than happy to let him make all the hard decisions and things had been going fine. Now he was stuck with Goku and his _younger_ ideas. It was humiliating and degrading! Sure he could try to find a different job but his anger issues had given him a little bit of a record and not everyone would hire him, even with his experience and qualifications. So he was trying to make this work.

But damn it all to hell, he can’t even read these notes let alone decipher what the idiot wanted him to do about them. He walked around his office trying to get ready for the lunch rush. Deciding everything was in enough order for now, he headed towards the kitchen.

Goku was being weird and hovering more than normal. It put Vegeta on edge. Goku came over to interrupt him while he was getting the orders ready for the next week.

“Hey Vegeta?”

“What is it clown?”

“Well I uh, I was wondering, do we take reservations?” Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Vegeta glared at him.

“Kakarot we are a diner, there’s no need to reserve a spot. It’s not a five star restaurant, it’s first come first serve and we haven’t been at full capacity in months.”

“Yeah I know, I was just asking.”

“Whom were you just asking for?”

“Well it would be for a date.”

“Which one of your friends is so tacky they want to bring their date here?”

Goku started giggling nervously.

"That's not -"

“I bet it’s that bald one isn’t it? Listen Kakarot, I’m very busy here. The answer to your question is no, we do not take reservations, there is no need.”

Vegeta went back to filing out the orders but couldn’t help but notice the awkward way Goku still hovered. He heard but ignored the quiet sigh as Goku slowly shuffled away almost like he was upset about something.

Well that was weird.

It was later that same day he walked in on Goku in the bathroom holding a syringe. Vegeta was livid.

“What are you doing fool? I will not tolerate you shooting up in the bathroom to get high, even if you are the owner!”

Goku was startled by the intrusion and dropped his needle.

“Wait Vegeta it’s not like that!”

Vegeta growled. “I didn’t know you were a junkie.”

“No, I - Vegeta it’s not like that at _all!”_ Goku stuttered out.

“Hmph I’m sure.”

“It’s my medication.” Goku seemed to recover himself a little.

That stopped Vegeta in his tracks.

“What?”

“It’s insulin for my diabetes.”

“I didn’t know you had diabetes.” Vegeta’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I don’t broadcast it. I’ve had it since I was a kid, here.” He handed him the vial. Vegeta scanned it quickly, trying to ascertain if Goku was telling the truth.

“Tch.”

Instead of apologizing or saying anything Vegeta handed back the vial and left. Everything about the younger man was especially annoying him today.

He did his best to avoid Goku after that. He still didn’t fully believe him. Didn’t he remember hearing something from Raditz about how his little brother was terrified of needles? Although if he was scared of needles why would he be doing drugs...

It wasn’t until he walked in on him eating a cupcake did he speak to him directly.

“What’re you doing moron, you can’t eat that!”

Goku, startled, smashed the cupcake into his chin smearing frosting all over his face in the process.

“What - Vegeta, why not?” He cried out as he set the cupcake down. He began looking for something to wipe his face off with.

“I thought you said you were diabetic. You shouldn’t be eating such sweets. Unless you were lying to me.” Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Goku shushed him and dragged him into a corner to talk.

“I wasn’t lying.” Goku spoke softly. “Besides I can eat that cupcake, my blood sugar is a little low and Chi Chi says she’s too busy to make me food until the lunch rush is over.” Goku pouted while looking back at the kitchen.

Even Vegeta admitted to himself that you don’t argue with Chi Chi.

“Hmph.” Vegeta didn’t have a real retort. “I still don’t really believe you. Aren’t you afraid of needles? And you don’t look fat to me. You could have at least come up with a better lie.” Vegeta scoffed and raised his nose in the air.

“You don’t believe me?” Goku asked incredulously. “Well I’ve had since I was little, I don’t like needles because I have to come into contact with them every single day, you’d be afraid of them too, getting so many shots when you were just a boy. And you don’t have to be overweight to have diabetes. That’s a hurtful stereotype.”

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Typical Goku logic. He went to leave.

“Wait Vegeta, I wanted to ask you if you were going to be busy after work today?”

“I’m very busy, what did you want?” Vegeta snapped. Probably more ridiculous ideas to make the diner run better.

“Well I uh, wanted to see if you wanted to do something. With me I mean.”

“Kakarot, why would I willingly spend more time with you than I’m forced to? If you have something work related we can squeeze it in during the day.”

And with that he pointedly turned on his heels and walked away.

Vegeta looked up when he heard a light knock on his office door. It was Goku, of course it was. Who else would be bothering him at this time of day? Vegeta sighed to himself. He gestured for Goku to come in and tried to get to a stopping point so he could put his paper work down. Goku was holding a piece of paper, so he assumed that was another nonsensical and hard to read note for him. He reached out for it, but was surprised when Goku began reading from it instead.

“If I said you had a body would you hold it against me?” Goku asked holding the paper up to his face.

Vegeta wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly.

“Excuse me?”

Goku continued, ignoring Vegeta's question. 

“I lost my number, can I give you yours?”

“Kakarot, what- I-“

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you are a fine.”

“What’re you doing?” Vegeta was getting red in the face.

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only tennis ball I see.”

“Stop that!”

“Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase you.”

“SHUT UP!” Vegeta screamed, finally fed up with the rapid fire, ridiculous train wreck that was happening right in front of him.

Goku finally looked up from his paper, face equally red as Vegeta’s.

“What in the actual hell is happening right now? Why are you bothering me with this nonsense.”

Vegeta got up and snatched the paper from Goku’s hand before he could say anything.

He read over it quickly. Even though he was seeing it with his own two eyes he couldn’t believe it. Right there, in plain black and white, were Goku’s terribly written, incorrect pick up lines.

“Is this a joke? Because it’s not funny.”

Goku shifted into his feet uncomfortably.

“It’s not a joke Vegeta.” Goku looked down nervously.

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for a while now and you never seem to notice so I asked Yamcha for advice.”

“The beta male?” Vegeta asked incredulously.

Nothing that was happening was making any sense to him. Had he been transported to an alternate dimension? Was he dreaming? He was tempted to pinch himself to check but Goku interrupted his thoughts.

“What? No, Yamcha’s a good guy.”

“Hmph. The one with a scar on his face right?”

Goku nodded.

“He’s very much a loser and a beta male. preposterous you would go to him for relationship advice.”

“Yeah well I think he was trying to help me pick up chicks and he was naming these off so fast I couldn’t write them down fast enough...” Goku trailed off.

Vegeta took a minute to think.

“Hold on.”

Goku swallowed nervously.

“Kakarot you said you are trying to ask me out?”

Goku nodded slightly.

“On a date?”

Goku nodded again.

Vegeta could only stand there with his mouth open in surprise flapping like a fish. He stared at the other man incredulously waiting for him to laugh it off and say it was all a joke. He didn’t. Once he got a hold of himself enough to close his mouth he became overwhelmed. He went to get his things together.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“Wait, but-“

He high tailed it out of there with out wanting to hear what Goku had to say. He went straight home and had a hard time focusing on the drive there, barely noticing when he arrived at his house and went inside. Vegeta stayed up all night, thoughts a wild whirlwind in his brain. The morning eventually came, and he felt no better about the situation, not sure about his feelings on the matter either. He took his time getting ready, purposefully dragging his feet with menial tasks. Eventually though he had nothing else to do and sighed as he headed to work. Vegeta was relieved to see Goku hadn’t arrived yet and set him self up with a delicious hot cup of coffee. Feeling a little better he got to work.

Goku didn’t arrive until later that morning when Vegeta was counting inventory. Vegeta noticed but ignored him. Goku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Vegeta. He was obviously intimated by him today. No doubt aware of his blunder yesterday. He relaxed a little after the initial shock wore off but Vegeta glared at him and went to leave.

“Wait Vegeta, can I please see you in my office?”

Vegeta sighed but didn’t want to make a scene by arguing. He followed him to Goku’s _office_ which was really a corner of the break room. Vegeta was the only one with an actual office. Goku sat down and began twiddling his thumbs. Vegeta was having a bit of a power rush having Goku in this position.

“Listen about yesterday,” Vegeta went to say something but Goku stopped him. “I wanted to apologize. Chi Chi told me about sexual harassment and that I probably made you uncomfortable. I don’t want to make a hostile environment or anything. And I really don’t want you to find a different job. I can’t do this with out you.”

“Of course you can't you fool.”

Goku nodded.

“And you did make me uncomfortable yesterday.”

“Again, I’m sorry about that-“

“Who would want to be bombarded like that? Truly disappointing Kakarot.”

“Gee Vegeta, I said I was sorry!” Goku seemed distressed at this point.

Vegeta smirked.

“So where are you taking me on this date Kakarot? I hope it’s not here, that would hardly count at all.”

Goku’s expression went from upset, to astonished, to excited in a matter of seconds.

“Really Vegeta?”

“Really, you simpleton. Now seriously, where are you taking me? I won’t stand for you trying to surprise me either.”

“Uh, okay. Maybe you should pick the place then.” Goku admitted sheepishly.

“Typical.” Vegeta sighed. “I always have to do all the work around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have diabetes and have always wanted to make this joke. Sorry for all my self indulgence this kvw 🤷🏼


End file.
